


Caught

by ladylibido



Series: Enemies with Benefits [4]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Clit Play, F/M, Forced Oral, Genital Mutilation, Mutilation, Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: Xerxes and Ketna slip away from the party to take care of some tension, this describes what happens after, when the two are caught just after finishing up. Some men want to join in, and Ketna is not having it. They'll find that out the hard way. She did warn them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemies with Benefits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891759
Kudos: 8





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of Penile trauma but the victim is a cybernetic, so take that as you will. None of the injury is written in explicit detail.

(Above is a visual depiction of what they were doing before this fic starts)

Ketna was catching her breath, cooling down from the intense climax when she heard the voices.

"Was wondering where you snuck off to, Xerxes." 

She mustered her focus back, sitting herself up straight to create some measure of composure to the approaching men. Four of them, mixed human and cybernetic of varying degrees, but the one talking at least appeared the most human. She was pretty sure she had seen him speaking with Xerxes earlier, but he wasn't important so she never paid much attention. She also made no effort to cover up what was obviously going on, not Xerxes would have made that easy had she tried. 

"Then we heard the moaning down the hall and took a wild guess."

"Glad to know I have good range." She sounded more resigned to the conversation, than proud of her vocalization.

"I seem to have that effect on ya," Xerxes, on the other hand, sounded very proud. "Don't I, sweetheart?" A claw traced along her spine, from her shoulder blades to her lower back. 

Of course he'd tried to work her up again in front of an audience, and it was hopelessly easy for him to do.

"She any good?"

"She's not crying yet, so that's something." Two others in the group laughed amongst each other.

"Any chance I could convince you to share the goods?"

There was some drunken jeering from one of his pals.

"I'm not interested." Ketna spoke up first.

"I wasn't asking you." He sneered.

"Too bad, I'm not fu-" 

Ketna was involuntarily interrupted, with a surprised intake of breath. Xerxes' hand was still resting between her legs, making it easy for him to toy with her enough to throw her off track. While her guard had been disrupted, he pulled Ketna's arms back behind her, holding them in place with one hand. "You can use whatever I don't have occupied."

Ketna turned her head enough behind her to make it clear she was glaring at Xerxes behind her glasses. The sides of his face were drawn into a grin, clicking his teeth together subtly. She gave a bit of a snort in response, turning back around to the guys that had made up her new audience.

"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
At least they weren't very bright.

Xerxes gave an exasperated sigh and motioned to Ketna's face. "She's gotta mouth, don't she?"

One of the man's buddies punched him in the shoulder taunting him for missing something so blatant.

"You could use his-" Ketna's suggestion was cut short by the hand that held her arms yanking her back. 

Xerxes brought his face in close keeping his voice low. "You finish that fuckin' sentence and I'll claw yer fuckin' clit out."

Ketna knew full well he had every intention of following through, but couldn't help giggling, grinning smugly at how pissed she had made him even in the position she was in. 

The sound of unzipping pants brought her back to the others. No one seemed to notice the prior exchange as they had been preoccupied with order of turn. 

"You put your dick near my mouth and I'll bite it off." Ketna warned, with all the intent of living up to that.

Xerxes chuckled at the threat. "I'd like to see that."

The man smirked nervously, huffing a little, likely embarrassed that Xerxes was in alignment with a woman he likely assumed was nothing more than a call-girl.

"C'mon Xerxes, help me out here."

"What? You afraid'a some whore's mouth?" The hand he used to hold Ketna's arms behind her, shoved her upper body forward. Ketna didn't really fight it, she wasn't that worried about the situation. "If you're gonna be a little bitch about it, then don't bother. Either man up an' do it, or stop wastin' my fuckin' time." Xerxes' tone drifted from casual taunting to that of disdain as the sentence finished.

The man looked particularly put out by the ultimatum, the snickering and goading from the fellows with him didn't seem to help. 

Then he scoffed. "Right- you're right." He was working himself up, walking closer. "Not gonna let some bitch's empty threats get me worked up." 

He grabbed her by the jaw, which she let him do. She gave a toothy smirk, a final notice she intended to keep good on her promise. He hesitated second, but pressed on in an attempt to pry open her mouth with his fingers only for Ketna to do exactly what she had stated. 

The moment the thumb was in, past the knuckle, she bit down, hard. There was an awful and sudden district crunching of bone, only masked by the sound of the man's shrill shrieking and Xerxes' boisterous laughter. She yanked her head to the side like any predator would, to cause more trauma to the injured digit. It was only as a courtesy to him, that she let go.

He stumbled back screaming, clutching his hand, his face pale from an onset of shock. It was only now that onlookers started to react, assorted exclamations and swearing, as the damage done to his thumb was in clear view to anyone close enough, along with the blood that clung to Ketna's lips. Which she made a show of licking it off. Not only had she broken the bone, but the skin had been torn, leaving the thumb cracked and dangling by the remaining skin and tendon that had not been rend by her action. 

Xerxes hadn't really pulled out from their coupling earlier, and now she felt him slowly returning to his usually vigor. She would have been surprised if he didn't get off to this. 

The rest of the group began consoling their friend, one panics, one having the sense to poorly tourniquet the thumb stump to staunch the blood. One in particular was more pissed off than the rest of his panicking friends. A sizable man, distinctly more robotic than the other, whether he was a cyborg or a full robot, made little difference at this point.

"You fuckin' bitch." He lifted his pointed glare from Ketna, to Xerxes. "You just let her get away with this?" 

Xerxes chortled, resting an elbow on the arm of the chair, and his head upon his hand thereafter. "Not my fuckin' fault if y'can't handle her." 

"Fine, I'll fuckin' handle her." He yanked at the hair at the back of Ketna's head, which she complied with easily, not wanting to lose the wig. Keeping the wig on was also why she didn't move when she caught the glimpse of a left hook.

As the punch landed she hardly moved, when she responded, her voice as casual as ever. "Is that it?"

He seemed visibly perturbed at how unphased she was by the blow, which only fueled him to press on. One hand grabbed her nose between the knuckles to close it off, while the other hand wretched open her jaw.

"I'd like to see you bite through this, you bitch." 

When he shoved his fingers into her mouth to pry open her jaw, she allowed him to do it. He had ample warning, he saw her last victim, what she would do next was all on him. He shoved his dick in fast, making uncomfortable contact with the back of her throat. His grip and overall power in his hands were greater than that of a human's, but it wouldn't be enough to save him. A slight twist of the head was all she needed to dig molars into the fingers that attempted to gag her and the base of his dick. Like his friend before him, he shrieked. 

Ketna was too charged on her own adrenaline to even want to pretend to be normal, anymore. Her head whipped again, with more animalistic intent than the last time, ripping the robotic dick right from the body. Apart from the initial scream, he wasn't as loud as his organic buddy, who had since been faried away, likely to be rushed to a hospital. Instead he had tumbled backwards, falling on his back staring in abject horror at the woman who was biting down at the better half of his dick before she spat it out his feet. Xerxes finally let go of Ketna's arms to slap the arm of the chair, as he roared in new laughter at the escalation in bloodshed. 

Ketna sat back resting herself against Xerxes' chest, folding her arms. 

"I warned you." Her tone was sickeningly sweet and melodic.

Her second assailant seemed a little more, cognizant than his mostly organic friend, built-in trauma blockers she supposed. He scrambled to his feet, crawling forward to grab the remainder of his dick and wordlessly high-tail down the hall. The rest of the on-lookers had left, sickened by the vicious dick ripping just moments ago.

Xerxes hands gripped at Ketna's hips, lifting her up just enough to make a show of pulling her back down, shoving himself inside her again. "I should bring you to parties more often."

"You're gonna have to make it worth my while."


End file.
